The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Dahlia plant, botanically known as Dahlia hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘HS Flame’.
The new Dahlia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Lisse, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new container/landscape-type Dahlia cultivars that have a freely branching growth habit; dark-colored foliage, freely flowering habit, daisy inflorescence form, attractive ray floret coloration, inflorescences that are not persistent, and good garden performance.
The new Dahlia originated from a cross-pollination in Lisse, The Netherlands during the summer of 2001, of a proprietary selection of Dahlia hybrida identified as code number VD2-8, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Dahlia hybrida identified as code number vd-0-38, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Dahlia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Lisse, The Netherlands during the summer of 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new Dahlia by cuttings since the spring of 2003 in a controlled environment in Lisse, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new Dahlia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.